1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for improving the cleaning operation of an inline filter and, more specifically, for the backwash and flushing of the filter element and filter assembly without taking the filter assembly offline for a prolonged period and does not require any special tools or skills to operate.
2. Description of Related Art
Filters are commonly used to remove particulates and undesired solids from a fluid medium. A common filtration process involves passing a fluid through a filter medium. Solids are retained on the filter medium, while the fluid passes through the filter medium and continues down stream. However, as solids begin to accumulate on the filter media, the differential pressure across the filter medium increases and consequentially the fluid flow rate decreases. Likewise, the solids retained on the filter may slough due to gravitational force and begin to form a sediment which collects at the lower end of the filter assembly which further decreases the efficiency of the filtration system.
In order to return the filter and the system to peak operating efficiency, the solids which are retained by the filter must be removed from the filter, along with the sedimentation located at the bottom of the filter assembly. A common method of filter particulate removal is known as “backwashing” wherein the filter is taken offline, and the flow of fluid through the filter element reversed. The principal of hydrodynamic shear removes the accumulated solids from the filter media. These solids which have now become suspended in the backwash fluid are then directed to a waste drain. Depending on the location of the waste drain port located on the filter assembly, the sediments which have collected at the bottom of the filter assembly either remain or inhibit the flow of the backwash waste water. As such, the lower filter assembly usually requires manual cleaning by the operator, which increases the time the filter system is offline and out of operation. Once the filter media and filter assembly are cleaned, the filter system is then placed back into operation until the next backwashing is desired or required.
Unfortunately, most filtration backwash systems require the filter to be taken offline and placed out of service while the backwash operation is performed. This is due, in part, to the consistent design of filtration systems wherein the filter assembly does not provide an efficient mechanism for removing sedimentary solids which have accumulated at the bottom of the filter assembly. Moreover, most prior art backwash systems require a secondary piping system dedicated solely to the backwashing process whereby backwash water is introduced and circulated in the opposite direction of normal, operational fluid flow for purposes of removing the accumulated solids on the filter media.
In view of the drawbacks which exist in the prior art, a need exists for an improved filter backwash apparatus that provides the ability to backwash the filter media without requiring that the filter be taken offline for an extended period of time. Similarly, a need exists in the art for an improved filter backwash apparatus which can provide a quick, efficient flushing mechanism to remove sedimentary solids which have accumulated in the filter assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a back washable filter assembly which does not require the cessation of filter operations for an extended period of time during the backwashing process. It is further an object of this invention to provide a back washable filter system that does not require a secondary piping system dedicated to backwashing operations. It is further an object of this invention to provide a back washable filter assembly that incorporates an efficient flushing mechanism which results in the removal of solids from the filter media and the removal of sedimentary solids which have collected at the bottom of the filter assembly. It is further an object of this invention to perform these multiple functions in a single, one-quarter turn movement to initiate the backwash process, and to return to normal filter operations in a reverse single, one-quarter turn movement. It is a further object of this invention to provide a backwash, flushing filter with a unique flat seal around the inlet and outlet ports to minimize fluid “blow-by” during filter and backwash operations. It is further an object of this invention to provide a unique application of a dual tab-lock and sealing mechanism allowing for the operation and backwash operation of the filter unit disclosed herein without leakage between moving components. It is a further object of this invention to incorporate a unique mechanism for retaining a gasket seal located near the backwash fluid drain port which retains the seal in place during the fluid turbulence generated during backwash operations. It is a further object of this invention to incorporate a unique filter assembly design that utilizes a slot design to capture accumulated solids by reducing fluid turbulence and yet provide for effective backwash operations. Further objects of this invention will be apparent to persons knowledgeable with devices of this general type upon reading the following description and examining the accompanying drawings.